Telling The Truth
by Imjustafan
Summary: A ten year old girl is missing, our FBI agents have to find her. And, there're feelings between two of them. (SamanthaMartin) COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Telling the truth 

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize herein do not belong to me.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Samantha/Martin

Author's note: I apologize for my English mistakes. It's not my native language. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

Summary: A ten year old girl is missing, our FBI agents have to find her. And, there're feelings between two of them.

__

Telling the truth 

The team was gathered in the conference room, waiting for Jack. As soon as he joined in, Jack put a girl's picture on the white board. Explaining to them their next case. Jordan ten year old has disappeared after she had left the building where she had ballet classes, three hours ago.

"Danny, talk to the teacher, she was the last person to see Jordan. Martin and Sam with girl's father, Vivian you come with me to Jordan mom's house." As soon as Jack designated their job, they all rose up and walked away.

"You and me again." Sam placed her hand on Martin's arm while they were getting in the elevator. 

Martin smiled embarrassed. 

Everyone knew that he had feelings for Sam. He had never spoken anything, however they knew. Even Sam. He supposed that she knew. 

They got off in the parking lot, walked over the car and got in. Martin drove. 

In their way, they talked for a while. Then Martin turned on the radio. 

"You're kidding? Country music?" Sam didn't believe that she was hearing country music.

"What's wrong to listen a good country music?" he said in a sad tone.

"Nothing." she stuttered and laughed.

Definitively Martin had not liked the irony in her tone. It was a good song and he really liked it.

They listened a couple of songs before they arrived in Brian Erhart's office. He turned off it and both of them got off the car. Before they entered in the building, Martin looked around, realizing Jordan should walked only a couple of blocks to get there. 

Brian Erhart was sitting, looking down at his desk, his head in his hands.

"Mr. Erhart, we're with FBI. I'm Agent Spade and this is my colleague Martin Fitzgerald."

Brian looked up, signaled at two FBI agents to enter. 

Samantha sat down in the chair in front of Brian's desk while Martin stood next to her. 

"We needed some information." Martin said. 

"I said everything to the other cop."

"I know. But we needed you tell us. In details." Sam added.

Brian looked at blond agent in front of him, "As she did every week, Jordan comes over here after Ballet class. Jordan's mom and I are separate and as she is around here, she comes to see me."

"And she never made it today? Martin asked, looking at some pictures over Brian's desk.

Brian noticed it, "You know. Life is not fair at all. Mom's Jordan and I separated, a couple months ago, my wife's sister has been diagnosed with endometrial cancer and now Jordan is missing."

Sam looked at that man with a sad look. 

They questioned Jordan's dad for a while before they returned at FBI. In the car, country music played all over the way back.

Meanwhile, Danny was in the doorway, waiting Miss Perks to finish her Ballet class.

"He's cute." One of the girls said. 

"Dana likes Miss Perks' boyfriend." Another girl said, making sure that Danny's heard her. 

He smiled, telling he wasn't the teacher's boyfriend. He showed his FBI id.

"He's a cop." The girl was surprised.

"FBI." He blinked at the girls. And, the girls smiled, looking down. 

"Ok. Girls, that's fine for today. I see you all next week."

As soon as the girls left, Danny entered in the room.

"Sorry, let you wait. It's my last class today. It's very sad what happened to Jordan. She's sweetest and kindest girl that I've ever known." The teacher was pretty upset.

"Can you tell about the last time you saw Jordan" Danny pulled out his pen and notebook. 

"After the class ended up, she said goodbye and left. She was going to see her father. That's all I remember."

"Have you seen someone hanging around?"

"Just children and some parents. I know all the parents were here at that time"

Danny thanked for the information. Leaving through the door. 

** Jordan mom's house. **

"Mrs. Erhart, I know it's not easy but we need your help. For Jordan." Jack said, seeing the woman was out of control. 

"I don't get. Jordan's just a little girl. Who could want to hurt my baby? My little angel."

"You and your husband are separate. Who Jordan stays with?" Vivian asked. 

"Should be during the week with me. On the weekends with her father. But it isn't a rule After all, putting Jordan in this situation was very painful, so Brian's free to take Jordan when he wants."

"After all?" That intrigued Jack.

"Our separation. Bad moments in our marriage." Mrs. Erhart took a breath. "We tried to have a baby for so many years. Please, find my little girl."

"We're working on it." Jack held Jordan mom's hand. 

** FBI building. **

"O.k., what do you have?" Jack asked to Danny.

"Not much. The teacher saw her leaving through the door, as always. She didn't see anyone around that shouldn't be there. She said that Jordan is not so innocent to enter in a car with someone she doesn't know."

"Mother couldn't help much either. She's under medication, her sister will stay with her." Jack clarified to his co-workers.

Martin and Sam couldn't add anything either with information that they obtained with Jordan's father.

"We needed something." Jack said a firm and energetic tone. 

The team dispersed, trying to figure out what had happened to Jordan Erhart.

***

"Thank you." Samantha turned off her cell phone and walked toward Martin.

He was seated in his chair, looking some papers and making annotations. He was concentrated on this; he didn't noticed Sam behind him. 

She leant and whispered in his ear, "Hey, cowboy."

He turned toward her. Smiling at her. He hated when people do that. But it had been Sam. No matter how much he hated it, he couldn't be angry with Sam.

"You got something?" he asked. 

"Police found a pink bandage like Jordan was wearing. Perhaps we found some evidences on this." Sam said.

"Good."

Sam leant against Martin's desk, "Results come out just tomorrow. What sounds some drinks like?" she placed her hand on Martin's shoulder smoothly. 

Every time she's touched on him, he felt so alive. And this time nothing was different.

Before he answered, Vivian interrupted them, "Jack wants a hairbrush or something else which can be found Jordan's DNA sample to match."

"I'm on way." Martin turned around the chair resting his knee in Sam's leg. 

"It's better not to disturb the parents tonight, without a real clue." Vivian said and walked away, leaving the two of them alone again. 

Martin had an unanswered question. And, Samantha was waiting for his answer. 

"Sounds pretty good." he lifted from the chair. 

They were face to face. Their bodies were very close; they could feel the breathing to each other. None of them moved an inch. Martin placed his fingers in her hair, slipping on it and put it behind her ear. His other hand was touching her fingers kindly. He leant against her; his lips moved toward hers. 

Suddenly, Samantha pulled her off. She put a hand over Martin's chest to push him away. He stepped back to let her free. She walked a few steps before turned toward Martin, " I guess, drinks it's not a such good idea after all."

He nodded.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Telling the truth 

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize herein do not belong to me.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Samantha/Martin

Author's note: I apologize for my English mistakes. It's not my native language. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

  


_Chapter 2_

  


*** In the Next Morning ***

Samantha had arrived earlier. She had not gotten to sleep well last night. The thoughts were still spinning around her head. She sat down in silence, looking around. Stopping and staring at Martin's desk. Martin was a very organized man, she thought.

She didn't understand why she had reacted like that last night. What freak her so much? She didn't get. Martin was a nice person. Yet she was really frightened.

Few minutes later, the elevator's door opened. Martin got out and went to Jack's office.

"I went to Trace's Lab and left Jordan's toothbrush for DNA test.".;

"Soon we'll know if DNA matches to Jordan's." Said Jack.

Martin walked toward the door, stopping before opening it. He turned around to look at Jack again.

"Mr. Erhart slept at Jordan mom's house. Her sister called saying she wasn't feeling well. Maybe this all situation can fix their marriage."

"May be. So, we have to find Jordan." Jack replied. 

Martin walked out from Jack's office, sitting at his desk. Samantha rose up and went to talk to him.

She lingered to approach of him. But Martin saw her standing in the hallway.

"Need something?"

She smiled.

"I want to apologize. Last night, I don't know what happened. I was... I...I mean. I wondered, today after shift we could have that drink." she stuttered.

"Sure." he answered and looked down at a report paper he held in his hand.

She stood, staring him for a while. Then, she turned around and walked away.

Before she sat down in her chair, Vivian called her.

"What's going on?"

Sam raised her eyebrows. " I don't get?"

"Between you and Martin."

"Nothing is going on." Had an unsure tone in Sam's voice.

"Well, figure it out."

"What?" Sam looked at Vivian.

"Do something. There's this *thing* between you two. Anyone can see. And, he's pretty sure about his feelings. Are you?"

"It's not easy." This irritated Sam

"What's wrong with you, Samantha? Martin doesn't deserve it. Neither do you. If you're not interested, let him know."

Samantha was speechless. These words touched on her deeply. 

After Vivian was gone, Samantha whispered, "The truth, I do care for him."

"Sam, you and me, at Erhart's house." Jack walked by her.

*** Earhat's House ***

Jack and Sam knocked on the door and Mr. Erhart opened it.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Jack walked through the door, looking around the living room.

"I said all I know yesterday." he looked at Sam 

While Jack walked around the living room. Sam sat down on the couch, talking to girl's dad.

"On business there're problems? Problems with a partner, co-workers, anyone?

"No. Everything is fine."

"Anyone else in your life? Or Mrs. Erhart's life?

"I'm not seeing anyone. And Jane. No."

Sam nodded 

"An ex girlfriend?"

Brian looked down, nodding his head. "I had an affair two years ago. She worked at the office. Well, it didn't end up well. She quite and I never see her anymore."

"Physical contact?" 

"No, just words. She wanted to keep with the relationship. I wanted to save my marriage. You can see it didn't work."

  


"We need the name and address." 

"Melissa Kraft. Here the address." Brian wrote it on Sam's notebook.

Jack's cell phone rang. He walked to living room corner. As soon as he turned it off. He gave Sam a signal and the two of them left Erhart's house. 

"It was Vivian. Three different DNA's were found. One of them matches to Jordan. Another to Jordan's mom. And third no match, yet. Martin and Danny are on the way where the tiara was found." Jack clarified. 

"He said he had an affair. Mistress got pissed off when he ended it."

The two of them went back to the car, driving to Melissa's house.

***

Danny and Martin questioned all store owners between ballet classes building and Jordan father's building. They didn't get anything. No one had seen a car or a person hanging around. Anyone could tell them who could have taken Jordan. 

"I don't believe. A little girl disappeared and no one seems to remember anything." Danny said in a sad tone.

"We're going to find her. Alive." Martin stuttered. 

The two young men went back at FBI building.

"So, Martin. You and Sam figure out your relationship or none yet?"

"She's so complicated. Sometimes I think we're going to next level then she freak. You know what pisses me off? I know she wants we get together. But, I don't know."

"Talk to her." Danny suggested. 

"I tried. But she always runs away. I think as much as I like her, it's better to forget her and move on." Martin replied. 

*** Melissa Kraft's House ***

She opened the door as soon as she heard the name Brian Erhart, she became very furious. Melissa didn't allow them to enter at her house without a warrant. Jack asked for a sample of her hair. She denied. After a while talking Melissa pulled it off giving it to Jack. 

*** FBI Building ***

"Jack." Vivian pointed.

Brian was walking into the office. He looked concerned. He stopped next to Jack and Vivian.

"What did you say to Melissa?" Brian screamed. 

"Calm down." Vivian said. 

"Melissa called me. She was so angry because I told the police about her. She said..." he started to cry. "She said she hopes Jordan won't be found, not alive. She did. Melissa's taken my little girl."

"Mr. Erhart, in my office, please." Jack walked with Brian through the hallway.

They entered Jack's office. Brian sat down in front Jack's desk. He seemed he'd lose his temper. 

"We're investigating. Melissa's DNA doesn't match to our sample. For now, there's a cop in front her house. Where she goes, we'll know. It's all we can do until we're sure she has anything with Jordan's disappearance."

"You don't get. Jordan is a miracle. We tried to have a child for years. Jane cannot have any children."

"Hold on. Jane is not Jordan biological mother?"

"No. Jordan doesn't know. We never tell her."

"Why did you not tell us before?" Jack screamed. 

"I thought this wasn't important."

"Everything is important. We found three different DNA's on Jordan's tiara. One of them doesn't match to any one we know. I suppose it's Jane. The other matches Jordan's mom. Who is Jordan biological mother?"

"She would never hurt Jordan. She loves that girl."

"Who is, Mr. Erhart?"

"Patricia. Jane's sister."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Telling the truth 

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize herein do not belong to me.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Samantha/Martin

Author's note: I apologize for my English mistakes. It's not my native language. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

* * *

  
__

Chapter 3

* * *

The team gathered in the conference room waiting for Jack. He walked in and filled them with the latest news.

"This case had a twisted, Brian's sister-in-law gave birth to Jordan and she is the biological mother. Martin and Sam, I want you two go to speak to Jane. Vivian, stay here. Searching anything in Patricia Ritter's name. Danny, we will speak to Miss. Ritter."

They were glad finally they had a suspect. Unlikely that the mother could kidnap the own daughter, even so they were not more walking in the darkness. 

*** Erhart's House ***

"Jane, you have to tell us all the truth." Sam was very direct. 

"Do you think Patricia is involved with Jordan's disappearance?"

"We have to investigate every clues or possibilities." Martin sat down close to Jane. 

They could see through Jane's eyes she had not stopped to cry any minute after Jordan has been missing and now, her sister had been turned the suspect. This was too much for her. It seemed that she could break any time.

She took a breath and began to speak. 

"Patricia lost both parents in an airplane accident when she was 6 month old. Our mothers were close friends and I always wanted to have a sister. You can figure out the rest of the story."

"Your parents took care of Patricia since that." Sam said. 

"They gave her their surname. She would really be my sister. When she was 7, Patricia and I made a promise to be sisters and never tell anyone."

"Even your husband?" Martin questioned. 

"It's not as if I had lied. We were sisters. We never thought about that everyday."

"About Jordan?" Martin asked.

"She offered to carry Jordan. My husband and I thought to hire an unknown woman to be surrogate mother. Since, she has already given us her eggs but she insisted. She was happy helping us. Then..."

"Then? What?" Sam raised his voice. 

"Then she was diagnosed with endometrial cancer and it changed her. She became a different person, sad and bitter. We lost contact. Before we talked to each other every day. The last time I talked to her was a week ago."

*** Patricia's House ***

Jack and Danny knocked on the door several times. No one opened it. Looking through the window, there wasn't sign that someone could be there.

A boy in a bike stopped in front of the house, looking at the two FBI agents. 

"Miss Ritter isn't home."

"Do you know her?" Danny asked. 

"I do some jobs for her. She went to visit her sister."

"What did she say to you?" Jack walked toward the kid.

"Her sister is sick and she should go to take care of her. She paid me for a month." The boy said and walked out. 

"The only sister you know is Jane. And she is not sick." Danny was intrigued. 

"We need a warrant to get into the house." Jack said, getting into the car. 

*** FBI Building ***

Vivian, Sam and Martin sat around the conference table. Jack and Danny got out of the elevator and joined them. 

"Patricia left her house and she traveled to take care of her sister." Danny clarified. 

"She took Jordan." Martin said. 

"Assume nothing." Jack answered. (A/N: I hope Grissom doesn't care Jack uses his sentence.) 

"This makes sense. She found out she has endometrial cancer it's a type of uterine cancer. She realized she couldn't have children anymore and Jordan is her only change to raise a daughter." Sam made her point.

"Kidnapping Jordan and making her sister through it?" Vivian said in an uncertainty tone. 

"Patricia is adopted. She saw her sister having everything that she always wanted to her... A family." Martin concluded. 

"This explains why DNA test didn't match any relationship between Jordan and Jane." A man approached Jack giving to him a paper. " We have a warrant to Patricia's house, we will see what we find there." Jack said, holding the paper in his hand. 

The team made their way to Patricia's house.

They looked for any evidence that could link Patricia with Jordan's disappearance and where the two of them could be. Patricia seemed that had planned the kidnapping meticulously. She had not left any track at the house. The agents were being worried, the time went on and they weren't finding anything.

"Try Patricia Oslen." Vivian said on her cell phone.

After she turned off the phone, she turned to look Jack explaining that it was her real parents name. 

Few minute later, Vivian cell phone rang. She answered it. "Thank you."

She turned to look at everyone. "There's a cabin near to Hamilton in Patricia Oslen's name. She bought it a month ago."

They breathed alleviated. There was not certain that Jordan could be there but at least it was a clue. And all they needed at that moment were anything.

They left the house. 

Few hours later, FBI agents and local police surrounded the cabin.

Samantha walked toward cabin and knocked on the door. She supposedly should bring Patricia outside of the cabin. Patricia opened the door.

"Hi, I'm so glad I've found someone. My car stopped no gas. I saw that you have a gas pump. I thought if you could sell me what I need."

Patricia stood in the doorway; she seemed to be a little distrustful. 

"Take what you need. It's fine."

She stepped back, trying to close the door. Sam stopped the door with her foot. 

"I'm with FBI." she held her ID in the hand. 

The other agents ran toward the cabin while Sam handcuffed Patricia.

Martin walked into the cabin. He found Jordan reading a book at her bedroom. 

Jordan looked up at him. She got frightened when she saw Martin stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" she close the book.

"Martin Fitzgerald. I'm with FBI. We were looking for you. Your parents are concerned about you."

"Concerned? Aunt Patricia said to me that they wanted to be alone, they're trying to work their marriage out. 'Cause this, she brought me here with her."

Martin smiled at her. "Your dad and mom want you are with them."

*** Back to New York ***

Brian and Jane were waiting for Jordan in Jack's office. When Jordan entered her parents hugged her so much. They were very happy to have their daughter back.

"Thank you." Jane said, looking at Jack. 

He nodded his head. "I think you three have a lot to talk. Jordan deserve the truth, don't you think?"

They agreed. And they walked out of the office, taking Jordan home and alive.

* * *

"It's nice when you find them alive and good." Danny said, showing how he was happy they could find Jordan.

"Too late for Patricia." Vivian picked up her purse.

"Not for Jordan. And, we should celebrate it."

"Samantha and me were thinking to have some drinks, you want to come with us?" Martin asked to Danny.

"Sure. Jack and Vivian?"

"Thanks. But what I want is go home to see my daughters." Jack said, walking toward the elevator. 

"I want to see Reggie." Vivian walked behind Jack.

"I guess, it'll be just us." Samantha said, grabbing Martin and Danny's arms.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Telling The Truth 

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize herein do not belong to me.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Samantha/Martin

Author's note: Thanks Vera for beta-ing. This last chapter is totally Martin and Samantha. Hope you like! Please R&R.

~*~*~*

  
__

Chapter 4

~*~*~*

The three of them entered in the bar, looking for a nice place. Finding it they sat and ordered some drinks. Danny made sure that he didn't want anything alcoholic. 

"That's okay. It's your drink, not mine." Danny said, that the other two were concerned since they ordered alcohol.

The night was going well; they were all having a good time. 

"I wanna dance." Danny rose up from his chair, walking toward Samantha.

"Martin will be alone at the table." Samantha looked at Martin. 

"Don't worry. You two go dance."

In their way to the dance floor, Samantha turned around to look at Martin, seeing if he was all right.

"Tell me. How are things going on between you and Martin?"

"Worse and worse." Samantha answered in a distressing voice.

"Have you two ever talked?"

"Sorta."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Samantha lifted her head and looked at Danny again.

"We started, never finished."

Danny turned around to look at Martin, then turned back to look at Samantha, "Go talk to him. This situation must be cleared, don't you think?"

Samantha agreed and walked to where Martin was.

"Danny is such a great dancer." She said while she was sitting in her chair 

Martin nodded, sipping his drink. 

"Martin, We should talk."

"No. We should decide."

"I guess." Samantha muttered.

"You know what I feel for you. And, I want to move on with that weird relationship that we've been having for the past three months. How about you, Samantha?" Martin asked clearly. 

"You know I care for you."

"And?" Martin looked straight into Samantha's eyes, waiting for her answer.

"I,...I."

Martin cut her off.

"Okay, It's clear for me."

"I really don't know."

"I can't go on like this, Samantha. Not anymore."

Martin lifted off the chair, turned around and walked toward to the door. Samantha didn't move from where she was. She just saw him disappear as he left through the door.

After a while, Danny joined her at the table. 

"Where's Martin?" Danny asked, looking around.

"He left." Samantha sipped her drink. 

"What did happen here?"

"He... broke up with me. Not that we were together." She looked at down, playing with the little umbrella on her drink.

"What did he say?" Danny could not believe Martin would do that. He was pretty sure Martin had feelings for Samantha.

She didn't answer. She lifted off the chair, grabbed her purse and went in direction of the door. 

Before she left through the door, Danny wrapped her arm, turning her toward him.

She looked into Danny's eyes and said in an afflicted voice, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"You cannot let this relationship end up like that." Danny said. 

"What relationship?" She replied.

"That you and Martin should have."

Samantha took Danny's hand off her arm. "Seems that it will never happen" She turned around and walked out of the bar.

Danny felt terrible for his two friends. They were both really smart when it came to professional life but were so stupid when the topic was love. 

Samantha got into her car and drove away. Right then what she wanted was to be in her apartment, to jump on her bed and cry over her pillow. 

Samantha mind was clouded. Martin's words were spinning around in her head, mixed with what Vivian and Danny had also told her.

She was so dived in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice a little girl crossing the street in front of her car. She braked on time. The girl stood staring at Samantha.

Samantha looked away out of the car window and got shocked. The girl was Jordan.

"Jordan, what happened?" Samantha cried out, opening the car's door.

"I have to go." Jordan walked some steps before Samantha held her arm. 

"Do you know who I am?"

"Agent Spade. You were one of the FBI agents who brought me back to my parents."

"It's dangerous you walk on the streets by yourself." Samantha walked to her car with Jordan. She opened the door, and Jordan got in. Samantha walked around and got in through the other door. 

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"I ran away. I don't like my parents anymore. They lie. Do you know who my aunt Patricia is?"

"Your aunt is..."

Jordan cut her off.

"My biological mother. My mother. They lied to me my entire life." Jordan started to cry. 

"Look, I know that you are feeling like your parents betrayed on you. But they never meant to hurt you. You are their daughter."

"Why no one ever told me anything?"

"They were afraid. Sometimes people want to tell the truth but they have fear for not knowing what would happen after that." 

"Even if is it a good thing?"

"Especially if it is a good thing." Samantha whispered. "What sounds take you home?"

Jordan smiled with tears in her eyes. 

Samantha drove at Jordan's house. 

Jordan's parents were desperate, wondering where their daughter could be. Brian picked the phone to call the FBI when Samantha knocked on the door. 

Jane opened it. And as soon as she saw her little girl stood in front of her, she took Jordan between her arms. "We were so worried about you. Don't do that again. Your dad and I love you so much."

Samantha told both of them what had happened.

Before Samantha left through the door, Jordan hugged her. "Be true to yourself." 

Samantha answered with a smile. Then , she walked to get in her car. 

She drove away with no destiny. A couple of hours ago she drove back to her apartment, right then the last place she wanted to be, her cold empty apartment. 

Turning to the left, she realized that was Martin's street. In the next block she stopped in front of Martin's building. 

'No lights on. Why would he be awaked?' She thought.

She stayed inside of her car for a while, just looking at Martin's apartment's window. When she realized, she was knocking on his door.

The door opened. 

"Samantha, what are you doing here?" Martin was shocked to see her in his doorway.

"I have a unanswered question. I thought that you would like an answer."

"It's too late. It's better you go home."

"Not before this."

"Before what?"

She approached him, and smoothly she placed her lips on his. She kissed him. 

"May I come in?"

He smiled, wrapping her and pulling her close to him. He turned her around; making her enter in his apartment. He kissed her and closed the door behind him.

The End.


End file.
